guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Ruptured Heart
Is it just me, or is like the all time worst grouping of elite skills to be found in one area? Bloodarrow 06:35, 19 January 2007 (CST) Can anyone explain to me if it is even possible to get to that Wurm Spoor at the top of the map? It may be worth noting it is impossible (if it is) in the article!Zyphern 17:38, 29 March 2007 (CDT) i couldn't add the bounties for the sunspears, cos i had already too high for it. it is possible to get to that wurmhole, and the burried treasure.. just found a wurmhole in the middle of the place :) there is a worm hole to the northeastern section of that place... :I've explored the entire area in Normal Mode with a N/Mo. It's not impossible; just difficult. AOTT 17:52, 1 May 2007 (CDT) The Buried Treasure in Hard Mode I haven't managed to get past the first few groups in Hard Mode yet, and I want to get the treasure in Hard Mode (since I've proven to myself that the drops are actually better in Hard Mode.) Anyone else having this issue? AOTT 12:23, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Ruptured Heart Vanquisher Numbers I just Vanquished The Ruptured Heart There are no popups, and there are 239-240 enemies (240 if the questa Tasty Morsel is completed) Wish I knew how to upload a screen shot >.< I read the note : Note: Paths leading outside of the circular center area are blocked until Ruins of Morah is completed. And I am wondering if monsters are spawned on the other side when it is block. It would reduce by a lot the number of foes to kill to vanquish the area. Vezz 01:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) You kinda need to have done Ruins of Morah for HM? 15:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Forget that I'm stupid :D-- 12:55, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'm rather late to the party, but you just need to have completed the account (and thus have done Ruins of Morah) on ONE character of your account to unlock HM for all (lvl 20) characters in that campaign. So the question still stands, I guess. Ailina 21:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hyena I'm sure I saw a boss named Hyena in the ruptured heart, but i can't any note of it anywhere. Can anyone confirm this? EDIT: I think he was in the place where Hamlen The Fallen should have been. :Not to be a jerk, but are you sure it's a boss named Hyena and not the animal (which can be tamed)? Aliana Stoneskye 4:33 EST, 17 November 2007 ::It's a common and completely random bug. An enemy will have the name and level of the type of pet in the area, however it will have no effect and despite the name, they are exactly the same as a regular enemy. --Macros 21:51, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Unknown NPC hey i just noticed an NPC near the bleached bones in the northwest corner. the name was Sandari i think, before i relized she left since i saw her from a distance. i cant find anything on the NPC but i could have the wrong spelling or something like that. nevermind i found another NPC and connected the two to a quest. Where's the priest???? Near the Buried Treasure, the resurrection shrine has no NPC. Anyone else had the same experience? --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 17:49, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Nearly a year late, but just to note: not all res shrines have NPCs. In the Cathedral of Flames dungeon, the final res shrine in Murakai's chamber doesn't have a Beacon of Droknar. There are others in explorable areas, too, I just can't recall where they are right now. —Dr Ishmael 15:46, 17 December 2008 (UTC)